What Comes of Threats
by readbooks172
Summary: What happens when Yuki finally gets fed up with the fan club after some of the members tell Tohru to stay away from him? I couldn't help myself. This story just begged to be written.


This is a ficlet that I simply had to write. I got the idea when I saw the whole 'rules of the Prince Yuki Fan club' ep. I just couldn't resist. By the way, I don't own 'em, and I never claimed to.  
  
"Tohru, what's the matter?" Hana asked, looking at the brown haired rice ball sitting so quietly at her desk.  
Tohru looked up at her psychic best friend and smiled half-heartedly. "Nothing." She said. "I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine." Uo said, leaning against the wall and examining Tohru with one keen blue eye.  
No, really! I'm fine!" Tohru said, looking up at them eyes wide with earnestness. It would have come off better if her eyes hadn't been overflowing with tears.  
Hana and Uo frowned, but let the matter drop. They'd ask Yuki and Kyo later, see if they knew anything about it.  
* * *  
"What's the matter with Tohru?" Uo asked, slamming her fist down on Kyo's desk. "She's been cryin' all day."  
"I don't know." Yuki said, frowning. "She's been acting strangely around me all day."  
"Acting strange how?" Hana asked.  
"What'd ya do to her, ya damn rat?" Kyo asked, scowling fiercely.  
"I didn't do anything to her, you stupid cat." Yuki said, narrowing his eyes at the bristling red head. "It started this morning, and I haven't done anything unusual."  
"What's buggin' her then?" Kyo asked. "Is she feelin' sick again?"  
"No, she's not flushed, like when she has a fever. But there's definitely something bothering her." Hana said. "Her waves are off."  
"Her waves?" Yuki asked. "How can her waves be off?"  
"Her waves are tuned to her emotions, her feelings." Hana said. "Her waves are fluctuating. Something is bothering her, and it's affecting her deeply."  
"What could bother her so bad?" Uo asked, biting her lip.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Hana said, lightning flashing in her eyes. The other three shuddered. They'd hate to be the person who got Tohru so upset; they were probably gonna end up in the hospital.  
* * *  
".Repeat."  
"Prince Yuki Sohma." A chorus of female voices echoed into the empty halls. Haru rolled his eyes. That damn fan club again. How did he get lost in his own school, anyway? He could have sworn the entrance was near the cafeteria.if he could just find the cafeteria.  
"I am proud to say the way to Prince Yuki has once again been cleared." A clear female voice said, resonating in the hallway, amplifying the words, causing Haru to freeze in his tracks. What about Yuki?  
"Our newest member, Hotaru Mitsubishi, has officially delivered an ultimatum to Tohru Honda, the evil witch who has held our lovely Prince in her sway for so very long." A cheer went up. Damn, was that whole room filled? "Yes! Our precious Prince is free once more! I think we all owe a debt of gratitude to Hotaru, who scared Tohru Honda away from our Prince for good!"  
Haru was enraged. So that's what had been bothering Tohru all day? These stupid little bitches had threatened her? All to keep her from being friends with Yuki? His eyes showed his rage; he had gone Black. He strode over to the door, fully intending to break every head in that room, no matter if they were all girls or not, then he stopped, an evil smirk spreading over his face. Beating them up would be very satisfying, but it would be a temporary thing. Physical pain went away, to be forgotten on down the road. But there were other ways, ways that left a more lasting impression. He turned away from the meeting, which had moved on to other topics. Apparently a girl had gotten hold of one of Yuki's socks, and was currently showing it off. He gave the door a jaunty salute, then strolled down the hall. Just wait until Yuki found out what had happened. He was gonna go nuts.  
* * *  
"They did WHAT?!" Kyo and Uo shouted in unison, standing quickly. They looked ready to kill. Hana and Yuki stayed in their seats, but Yuki's eyes were glowing, while Hana's hair was moving as if in a high wind.  
"Warned her away from Yuki." Haru said, still Black. "I heard the little bitches talkin' about it when I walked past one of their meetings."  
"I'll kill 'em." Uo said, cracking her knuckles. "They'll have to go to their graduation in a wheelchair!"  
"Hang on a minute." Haru said, leaning forward on the table. "How would you like to really hurt 'em?"  
"What do you mean?" Yuki asked. He had had enough. That fan club made his life nothing but misery, and now they were trying to chase away the best thing that ever happened to him? He wouldn't allow it!  
"What do those girls value more than anything? What do they want?" Haru asked, resting his chin on his folded hands, elbows on the table. He looked utterly sinister, with that insane light in his eyes.  
"That's easy." Kyo said. "They want the rat."  
"Exactly." Haru said. "So I say we make it damn plain that they'll never have him."  
"And how do we do that?" Uo asked.  
"Like this." Haru said, leaning forward, while the others leaned towards him. "It's gonna take some damn good acting on your part, Yuki."  
* * *  
"I just wanted to thank you again, Hotaru." Motoko said, strolling down the hall on her way to class the next day. "I didn't see that Honda witch anywhere near the Prince all day."  
"It was no trouble." Hotaru said, shrugging. "She just had to be made to understand, she wasn't even a member of the club, she didn't have any right to be that close to the Prince."  
"Still, good work." Motoko said, smiling at the short sophomore. "You did the club a.great.service." She trailed off, going pale.  
"President Motoko, what's the matter?" Hotaru asked, shaking her slightly. Motoko raised a trembling hand and pointed at a couple walking hand in hand down the hall. Hotaru reeled back in horror. It was Yuki and the Witch! They were looking at each other, laughing, and when Tohru would look away, Yuki would look at her with such tenderness it nearly brought tears to her eyes.  
"I thought you said you told her to keep her distance!" Motoko yelled, whirling on Hotaru, who cringed.  
"I'm sorry!" she said. "I honestly thought she'd get the message." Hotaru's face darkened. "I guess we'll just have to make SURE she gets the message this time."  
"How can we do that?" Motoko said, looking furious. "She's never alone. That damn electric girl and the Yankee are always with her."  
"Easy. We go to her house." Hotaru said. "I'm sure we have one or two girls in the club who has access to the school records, and if we don't, I'm sure a few have the computer skills necessary to get access."  
Motoko smirked. "I see." She said. "And once we get to her house."  
"We make DAMN sure she knows that if we ever see her talking to the Prince again, she won't have to worry about hair bows anymore." Hotaru said, looking satisfied.  
* * *  
"Did they take the bait?" Haru asked, leaning against the wall, while Kyo leaned right beside him.  
  
"Oh yeah, hook line and sinker." Kyo said, smirking. He kinda liked this evil side of Haru.  
"Good." Haru said. "Now all we gotta do is get 'em set up."  
* * *  
"Did you like dinner, Yuki?" Tohru asked, smiling at him. It was just them for dinner tonight, since Kyo had other plans and Shigure was out with his editor, celebrating the publishing of a new book.  
He smiled back, after swallowing his last bite. "Yes, very much." He said, collecting his dishes. "You've outdone yourself tonight, Miss Honda."  
"Thanks!" She said, beaming. "Here, I'll take care of the dishes."  
"No, that's quite all right." Yuki said, waving her off. "I'll take care of the dishes, you get the movie started." He said. Since it was just them, they decided to take the night off and watch a movie, while no one else was there to argue their choice. Yuki would never have it known by anyone else but Tohru, but he rather liked a romantic comedy every now and then.  
"Ok, if you're sure." She said, looking anxious. "It is my job after all."  
"I'm positive." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back and turned to the VCR. He sighed in relief when he made it safely to the kitchen. Their plan was coming off without a hitch. All they needed to do now was set the stage. He carefully mixed a cup of hot chocolate for each of them and added a sleeping pill to hers, being sure to stir it carefully, so it couldn't be tasted. He carried the cups of chocolate, complete with dollops of whipped cream and a stick of candy each.  
Tohru's eyes lit up when she spotted the chocolate. "Oh! Cocoa!" She said, beaming. "Thank you!" She reached out to take the doctored cup of chocolate and took a long sip, leaving a moustache of whipped cream on her upper lip. Yuki smiled at how completely adorable she looked with that little dab of white on her mouth. He couldn't resist. He reached over and wiped that bit of white off her lip with his thumb, then sucked the sugary treat off his fingers. Tohru blushed heavily.  
"Is the tape ready?" Yuki asked to get her mind off the cream.  
"Uh huh." She said, taking another nervous sip of the chocolate. By now, half the cup was gone.  
"All right, I'll go get the heater, if you'll get it started." He said, standing again. He got the quilts and electric heater from the closet and spread them out under the table, tucking their legs under the quilts while the heater radiated a comforting warmth that permeated the blankets. That, combined with the spiked chocolate, sent Tohru straight into a deep sleep before the prince even got knocked off the horse by the apple.  
Yuki looked at the clock and jumped into action. If Ritsu had done his job right, they should have found her address after hours of hacking about twenty minutes ago. Who would have known that timid monkey was such a wiz with computer. Figuring in the forty-minute walk from the school, they should be there in less than half an hour. Plenty of time to set the stage.  
  
First, he got every pillow in the house and piled them in a corner, then lifted Tohru onto the fluffy mound, careful not to hug her to him while he did it.. After he had arranged her to his satisfaction, he pulled the table over to the corner, out of the way. When he had a large clear space in the middle of the floor, he spread the blankets out into a rough futon, putting the heater at the foot. Finally, he lifted her back onto the pallet, just as carefully as the last time, and arranged her so that she looked like she was watching the movie. Once he had her positioned on her side, facing the television, it was his turn.  
Carefully sliding into the makeshift futon behind her, he draped one arm over her shoulders, so it looked like he was embracing her from behind to anyone who should happen to look through the open shoji doors. Finally, the stage was set. It was up to Haru, Momiji, and Kyo now.  
* * *  
"Have you got the zoom lens?" Momiji whispered, peering through the bushes. Yuki did a good job, there's nothing else on in the house but the lights in the sitting room, they have to go there."  
"The camera's ready, all we have to do is get a few snapshots of the girls entering Yuki's house, and they're screwed." Haru said, smirking. "Not only can we get 'em thrown out of the club, we can get 'em for trespassing."  
"I love the way you think." Kyo said, grinning. He stiffened when he saw a group of seven girls come striding down the path, arms swinging purposefully. They were going to have it out with Tohru here and now.  
"Get the camera ready." Kyo said, glaring death at the girls who took off their shoes to step into the house. "Go! Go now!" he said, shaking Momiji's arm. Haru started clicking away, capturing shot after damning shot of the various members entering the prince's house. Then the pictures of them leaving when they saw just what was waiting for them, their eyes streaming tears were even better.  
"Perfect." Kyo said, grinning. "And if the video camera was working right, we've got it on film, too."  
"I think this is pretty much a guaranteed boot from the club." Haru said, taking out the spent roll of film and blowing on it as if it were the smoking barrel of a gun.  
"Not only that, but if we show this stuff to the principal, they'd probably be expelled." Momiji said, dancing in place.  
"Damn we're good." Kyo said, taking the camera apparatus apart. "This is great, we've got more on these girls than their own parents!"  
"Lets take this to the drugstore and get it developed." Haru said, smirking. "Momiji, can you help Yuki get the sitting room back in order?"  
"Sure!" Momiji said, heading down the hill. Neither of them noticed the spare camera tucked in his pocket.  
* * *  
Yuki feigned sleep, listening with satisfaction to the agonized gasps that echoed through the room, then the hurried footsteps that signaled the annoying girls were leaving. He sighed and stayed lying on his side, just to make absolutely sure the girls were gone. He heard a click and a whirr from behind him and jackknifed up, looking over to the open door, where Momiji was standing, grinning happily, his hand in his pocket.  
"Hi." He whispered. "Want me to help you get her into bed?"  
"Fine." Yuki said, getting to his feet. "Help me pull this table back where it goes." He said, pulling the table back into place. Once they had the table back over the blankets, they arranged Tohru so her head rested on the table. The room was back to normal in less than ten minutes.  
"Did you get the pictures?" Yuki asked quietly.  
"Oh yeah." Momiji said, smirking. "Haru and Kyo are getting them developed right now."  
"Good." Yuki said. "I want them before school tomorrow."  
"You'll have 'em before she wakes up tonight." Momiji said, smiling.  
"Good." Yuki said again. "You'd better get out here. She'll wake up any time."  
"I'm gone." Momiji said, patting his pocket surreptitiously. He backed out of the house and ran down the path, grinning with delight at the wonderfully candid shot he had gotten of the two of them curled up together on the futon. If the pictures Haru had gotten weren't good enough, then this was sure to be the final nail in the coffin.  
* * *  
"Are you absolutely sure of what you saw?" Motoko asked, looking at the girls who went to the address that was listed as Tohru's permanent home. They were all wearing black, and a few of them were openly sobbing.  
"Yes." Hotaru said, looking grim. "He was holding her in his arms." Fresh sobs and tears resulted from her matter of fact statement.  
"The situation is worse than we thought." Motoko said, frowning. "We're going to have to take drastic measures."  
  
"You'll do nothing." Yuki said, stepping into the room, flanked by Haru, Momiji, Kyo, and the principal. "I do not appreciate having my home invaded by uninvited girls who think they have some right to control who I can or cannot be friends with." He said, purple eyes glaring into Motoko's like a laser. "I also do not appreciate you addle brained, interfering, sorry excuse for females telling one of the best friends I've ever had that she can no longer be my friend."  
"Prove it." Motoko said evenly. "For all you know, we could have been talking about someone else."  
"I doubt it." Kyo said, tossing a bundle of pictures on the table in front of the group of girls. They blanched when they saw the clear images of themselves both entering and fleeing the house.  
"And if that's not enough proof." Yuki said, tossing a videotape down on the table. "We've got a video to prove it, too."  
"I am very disappointed in all of you." The principal said, glaring at each girl in turn. "Not only were you trespassing, but you threatened a fellow student!" He gestured for all the girls present to get to their feet. "I think a call to each of your parents is in order." He said. He turned to Yuki. "Are you going to press charges?" He asked. "You're well within your rights."  
"That remains to be seen." Yuki said "We'll have to see what kind of punishment you deem fit, and if I do not think it sufficient, I'll contact the police."  
"Very well." The principal said. "Come with me, ladies."  
The girls filed out behind him, pale and shaking. What would this do to the club?  
* * *  
"So the fan club has been banned from the school grounds?" Kyo asked.  
"Yes. The faculty decided it was not a legitimate group, therefore not allowed to meet on school grounds. Any evidence of it on school grounds earns every person ever associated with the club a week's detention."  
"So you're free, both of the club, and to be friends with Tohru." Haru said.  
"Yes." Yuki said, smiling. "The girl who threatened Tohru has been expelled, and forced to make a public apology." "Not only that, but a few of them have turned up with strange boils and rashes, and the rest are sporting a strangely frizzy new hairdo." Haru said, smirking.  
  
"So everything turned out good." Momiji said, smiling happily. "To celebrate, I've got a present for you, Yuki." He said, pulling an envelope out of his pocket. "I thought you might like a souvenir."  
Yuki pulled a folding picture frame from the padded envelope and gazed at the picture in it, surprise, then pleasure in his eyes. "Thank you." He said, closing the frame and sticking it in his pocket.  
"Are you gonna let us see it?" Kyo asked.  
"I don't think so." Yuki said, smiling mysteriously.  
* * *  
That night, when he got home from school, Yuki pulled the frame back out of his pocket. On one side, pins acquired from the fan club were glued onto the frame, surrounding a picture of the seven girls fleeing the house, tears in their eyes. The opposite side was free of decoration, but.it didn't need any. It was a picture of Yuki and Tohru, curled up together on the mat of blankets, looking for all the world like a couple deeply in love. Yuki smiled and put the frame up on his bedside table, where he could see the picture of himself and Tohru whenever he woke in the mornings. 


End file.
